fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Team A 2nd Stage
Aitakatta (会いたかった) is AKB48's Team A 2nd Stage (A2). General Information ;Stage Name: Aitakatta (会いたかった) ;Team: Team A ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku: 2006.04.15 - 2006.08.11 Setlist M00.　overture :M01.　Nageki no Figure (嘆きのフィギュア) (Choi Hyojung, Im Yoona, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun) :M02.　Namida no Shounan (涙の湘南) (Bae Juhyun, Jessica Jung, Lee Jihyun, Seo Joohyun, Yoon Bora) :M03.　Aitakatta (会いたかった) :M04.　Nagisa no CHERRY (渚のCHERRY) (Bae Juhyun, Im Yoona, Kim Ahyoung, Shin Bora) :M05.　Glass no I LOVE YOU (ガラスの I LOVE YOU) (Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Jessica Jung, Yoon Bora) :M06.　Koi no PLAN (恋のPLAN) (Han Seungyeon, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin) :M07.　Senaka Kara Dakishimete (背中から抱きしめて) (Lee Jihyun, Park Gyuri, Park Minha, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong) :M08.　Rio no Kakumei (リオの革命) (Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Han Seungyeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Park Gyuri, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong, Yoon Bora) M09.　JESUS M10.　Dakedo... (だけど...) M11.　Dear my teacher Encore: EN01.　Mirai no Tobira (未来の扉) EN02.　AKB48 EN03.　Skirt, Hirari (スカート、ひらり) Participating Members Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Han Seungyeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Park Gyuri, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong, Yoon Bora Original Studio Recording ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームA 2nd Stage「会いたかった」) ; Release Date : 2007.03.07 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFCL-1352 (CD) / ￥2,913 Tracklist Details #overture #Nageki no Figure #Namida no Shounan #Aitakatta #Nagisa no CHERRY #Glass no I LOVE YOU #Koi no PLAN #Senaka Kara Dakishimete #Rio no Kakumei #JESUS #Dakedo... #Mirai no Tobira Studio Recordings Collection ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" ～Studio Recordings Collection～ (Team A 2nd Stage 「会いたかった」 ～Studio Recordings コレクション～) ; Release Date : 2013.01.01 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFCL-1863～4 (2CD) / ¥2,857 Tracklist Details ;CD 1 #overture #Nageki no Figure #Namida no Shounan #Aitakatta #Nagisa no CHERRY #Glass no I LOVE YOU #Koi ni PLAN #Senaka kara Dakishimete #Rio no Kakumei #JESUS #Dakedo... #Mirai no Tobira ;CD 2 # overture (Karaoke) #Nageki no Figure (Karaoke) #Namida no Shounan (Karaoke) #Aitakatta (Karaoke) #Nagisa no CHERRY (Karaoke) #Glass no I LOVE YOU (Karaoke) #Koi ni PLAN (Karaoke) #Senaka kara Dakishimete (Karaoke) #Rio no Kakumei (Karaoke) #JESUS (Karaoke) #Dakedo... (Karaoke) #Mirai no Tobira (Karaoke) ;Members Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Han Seungyeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Park Gyuri, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong, Yoon Bora DVD Release ; Artist : AKB48 ; DVD : Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームA 2nd Stage「会いたかった」) ; Release Date : 2007.03.21 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: DefSTAR RECORDS/Sony Music Entertainment Japan : DFBL-7097 (DVD) / ￥3,800 Tracklist Details ;DVD #overture #Nageki no Figure #Namida no Shounan #Aitakatta #Nagisa no CHERRY #Glass no I LOVE YOU #Koi no PLAN #Senaka Kara Dakishimete #Rio no Kakumei #JESUS #Dakedo... #Mirai no Tobira # AKB48 # Skirt, Hirari Trivia * First stage in 48Group to have unit songs in first part of setlist and third part of setlist. And first stage in 48Group to have multilevel unit songs. * A member hold minimal a unit song and maximal four unit songs. This is first time in 48Group to have tertiary and quartiary unit. Revivals * Team B 2nd Stage * Team KII 1st Stage * SKE48 Kenkyuusei Aitakatta * NMB48 Kenkyuusei Aitakatta * Team BII 1st Stage * Team 8 2nd Stage: 1x Revival Category:AKB48 Original Stages